


A Smothered Flame (Burns Bright Again)

by evanescenteokki



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Hehehe, I love Maven, I'm Bad At Tagging, i love mareven, lets get itttt, pov changes too, scene jumps, the story is different duhh, this is after elara dies btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescenteokki/pseuds/evanescenteokki
Summary: there was a letter.Maven had given Mare a letter.not like the ones his mother asked him to wrote.nothing about death and gore and threatening words.it was a simple confession.a love letter.just like the ones he hid from his mother to give to her while she was still Mareena Titanos, a lost princess betrothed to the second prince of the kingdom."My dearest, Mareyou've finally done it. you've gotten rid of her. you've freed me, us, the land, everyone. i am a man of my word, i will step down from the throne and return to Cal his birthright. the Reds shall be treated as our equal, it will take time, but we'll make it happen. a truce is already on its way with the Lakelanders, thanks to Diana. and i will have you back, by my side. finally. wait for me, my love.Maven"xxx





	A Smothered Flame (Burns Bright Again)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i might be a bit obsessed with Mare and Maven together and BAAMMM!! hehehe you know the drill, no reposting, no translating, no plagiarism. thank you!!!

* * *

 

_**Maven** _

* * *

 

_Mare_. She came with a shocking entrance. Not to be funny or anything, but she really did shock us all. Red and ragged, she now stands before me in a white dress, no doubt already underwent the torture of my damned mother's ability. And yet she stands here, in front of the king and queen, and refuses to even _bow_. 

 

i mentally chuckle, saluting her in my mind. My mother steals a quick glance at me and glares right at me, her steely blues eyes saying silent threats. I drop the small grin that threatens to break out and put up a cold front, lowering my eyes to my newly polished shoes.

 

They-being the king, the queen, and Mare- have been arguing back and forth. I don't follow their conversation. Not until I hear what my father says.

 

"-you are to marry my second son, the second prince of Norta."

 

My eyes shot up, widening at my father- the _king's_ words. I feel a small flower of irritation bloom because _of course_ he reminds me yet again that I am not the firstborn son of House Calore. I have nothing against it, I'm actually quite relieved that i wasn't born before Cal. I get to be more free, as free as a prince can be, and get to choose who I marry. Not anymore, it seems.

 

"But father!" I step forward but Cal grips my arm quickly, stopping me from continuing, from doing something stupid and not thought through.

 

For a split second, my eyes flutter to the Red girl, to see her already staring at me. Her eyes seemed like the type of eyes that should be warm, but now they're guarded and calculating. Eyes like hers have haunted me my entire life.

 

Yet I have a feeling hers would haunt me much more than the others.

 

* * *

 

**_Mare_ **

* * *

 

 

_Maven_. Cal's younger brother. He looked every bit a prince. Perfect black hair, tall and lean body, smooth voice, and bright, piercing blue eyes. A  _prince_ , but never _king_. I scoff at my thoughts, bitter at my, our, predicament. _Looks like he's just another shadow, like me. The shadow of the flame._

 

The Queenstrial is finally over, and now I am a _Silver_ , a _lost princess_ , Mareena Titanos of House Titanos. The rags i was used to wearing had been thrown out and replaced with silk and gems. The guards had just escorted me to my room, Red servants already waiting for me and washed of the layer upon layer of makeup they used on me to make me look Silver. I lounge on my bed, in silk pajamas of course, courtesy of the royal family, as i read my schedule for the next day.

 

i roll my eyes and crumple the stupid piece of paper, throwing it across the room. Even through a piece of paper, Elara has a way of being such a demanding bitch. Not even a single 'please', asking me to be on time for all of my activities, nor a 'thank you' for going along with their stupid plan.

 

I lie down in the middle of my queen sized bed, sinking into the warm and extremely soft comforters, allowing my thoughts to consume me.

 

_what happens to me now?_

 

_why do i have these powers?_

 

_what about my old life?_

 

_the people i left behind?_

 

_Kilorn?_

 

_Gisa?_

 

_My parents?_

 

_Are my brothers back home, safe?_

 

Too deep in thought, i barely hear the knock on my door. I huff out in annoyance at being disturbed and push myself up, trudging to the door. I swing it open, expecting Cal or Lucas, maybe even Elara to _interrogate_ once again. I didn't expect to see Maven in a simple silk shirt, with loose slacks and polished boots. Maven, my _fiance_.

 

He bows his head in greeting, a small, perhaps shy, smile graces his youthful face. "Forgive me for coming here all of a sudden. i just thought it would be nice to introduce myself to you _personally_ , and to get to know you better. Seeing as we are going to be stuck together for quite a while." There was a teasing lilt to his voice, which might've caught me by surprised. I wave a hand, stepping aside and letting him through my doorway.

 

I watch him as he enters, poised and regal. But that doesn't fool me. We all have secrets, whether our blood be Silver or Red.

 

I'm just not quite sure if I want to know his.

 

* * *

 

~~_**to be continued...** _ ~~

* * *

 


End file.
